It's about THE BOY in MY room
by vanilla G
Summary: She was given a mission to go to a place she shouldn't go. Mission clear! Another mystery appeared forcing her to stay. She had to live their way to avoid unwanted situation. Then,will she plan her escape or will she get caught?Romance start at chapter 6
1. new environment

Cp 1: the new environment.

In a town named Burgess, there was a school adored by many especially girls. It was a school which owned good looking, geniuses and sport champion. Everyone know the school with a name of the Dreamworks Boy's School. This school owned a sister. The sister school 's name is the Springcrest Girl's school.

Now, we will zoom into a classroom inside the boy's school. The Jane Austen class. It was the top three class-shiew! Paperplanes were flying everywhere in the classroom, "wow! Look at that man!" A boy shouted, "bet it mine can fly higher if we're at the field"

"Hey guys! I've heard there was a transfer student from Norway will join our class" a guy with dark blue hair with light blue hair stripes walk into the classroom.

"Ouh, that's sound fun, Flounder,are you sure?" A guy with copper skin asked unsure about that statement, "you know what will happen if you lied to Aladin"

Flounder laughed, "i'm not lying! Trust me!"

An idea popped into Aladin's mind, "i know, let's guess how does he looked like, you know, the new guy?"

"I bet he's tall"

"I bet he had cool body"

"I bet he's a badass" everyone cheered.

"I bet he's good looking"

"I bet he got brown hair"

" nope i think, he's a blonde"

They quickly return to their table and sit politely when they heard the confident footsteps from their teacher accompanied by a stranger one. They waited until the door opened. A female teacher walked in, she wore green and black skirt. Her hair is black striped with green colour and reaching her shoulder. She wore a feather-like earings, "morning class"

The monitor stood, "good morning Miss Toothiana"

The others followed, "good morning Miss Toothiana"

"You may sit" they did as told, "so, before i start, i believe you are all aware of a new student will join the class"

"Yeah we do, from Norway right?" Someone named Alex answered, "well we could use another foreigner, it's a world wide school anyway" he smirked revealing his teeth.

"Good" Miss Toothiana nodded then she called the new student, "you may come in"

The students waited to see that new boy. He walked inside slowly, wearing the same uniform as they were. White uniform with a red tie and black blazer with black trousers and black shoes. Some of them burst into a laughter and the class went noisy.

"He's so short man!"

"Told ya, he's blonde!"

"He's a girly boy!"

"Enough!" The teacher stopped them before they go further, "you may introduce yourself.

He nodded, "my name is Elson Arendal...i believe you are all aware that i am from Norway...and a tour would be nice?"

"Thank you Elson, please make friends" she turned to the students, "i'll be back in 10 minutes" she went out.

The class were left in an awkward silent. With Elson sitting up front, he don't know how to , a white haired boy jumped and sit on his table, "wait till you see this" he sharpened his paperplane's nose before throwing it to the front. It hit Elson's forehead.

He took it and examined it, "Hey! Arendal! Watch out!" When the new student raised his head, he saw a football ball coming towards him, but he amazed the others when he could catch it.

Elson walked proudly and sit in on a seat in front of a brown haired boy's seat, "hey, the name's Hiccup Haddock" the boy greeted while holding out his hand to do a handshake.

He shakes his hand, "my name is Elson"

"Yeah i know" he smiled, he let go, "you were doing great out there, El..i was knocked out on my first day"

Elson laughed, "already found me a nickname? Then, i'll call you hic"

"I'm cool with that"


	2. best buddy

Cp 2: my best budd

"Thank you for carrying half , dude" Elson thanked as Hiccup helped him.

"It's fine actually. I'm not doing anything either. Besides, you're carrying your luggages , it would be cruel to let you carry them all" Hiccup smiled again to him. Somehow, Elson felt so comfortable being around him, "you're really short for a guy , y'know"

Elson startled, he started to sweat a little, "well um" he stated a nervous laughed and punch Hiccup's right arm, "it was a traits in the family"

"Ouh" Hiccup laughed too. They walked together to the dorm house. Elson gasped. The place was so huge and looked fancy. These boys must've been spoilt all along, "hey, you comin?" Elson looked around only to find him at the main door.

The platinum blonde kid walked to the door and sigh in amazement as he saw the beautiful classic design of the door making him wonder what's inside. Hiccup opened the door and together they walked inside. He gaped. The design was awfully unique, he like it. No! He loved it.

"Hey Elson! Give me your register card"  
Hiccup called.

"Oh yes, of course" he gave him the card. He watched him read.

"Oh room 206, it's been a long time since Jack got a roommate" Hiccup smiled.

"May i ask something?"

"Sure"

"How many students per room actually? I mean this place is huge" Elson asked.

"Well two person per room...i wonder at you previous school, how many students per room?" He asked back.

Elson laughed, "10 maybe"

"Ouh that's a lot"

"Yeah" the new student followed the brown haired to room 206. He used his card to scan so that the door opened. Elson gaped again, "this is awesome" he looked around, the room was painted blue and white. Suit his taste. It was devided to two parts, the lower and the upper. The lower seemed to be owned already. There are two tables two chairs two beds two cupboard and every needs for a students. Each for one of the two. Elson used the stairs to reach the upper part of the room because it's vacant. He took his luggage. Keep his books in place.

"Elson! Get ready ok, change your clothes, i will give you a tour before dinner"

"Ok"

With that, Hiccup walked out and closed the door leaving Elson keeping his things in place. After he's done, he looked around for that nobody will see him. He took new clothes and trousers and his towel to go to bath. Later he walked out feeling fresh, "ah so fresh". He sat on his bed and opened his backpack.

 _i believe you know the Nightmare king. That guy had cause a huge problem when he was caught stealing the jade castle from the museum. But, we still cannot arrest him because the lack of evidence. But, we found out that he used disguise to be invisible. He work at a school in Burgess. And we have chosen you because you're our only agent that suit to this mission._

 _But Elsa, this school we're talking about is a school full of boys. It's a boy's school. We doesn't have much of the choice, you have to do this, agree or not. We will change your identity, your background, we will provide you new clothes. And we also spared you a spysuit for boys. In case you need it later. And make sure if you are caught, get caught as a boy not a girl, do you understand? Elson Arendel_

"Ah this is crazy" Elson messed up his hair thinking about it. Then, he heard the door opened.

"Oh! The new guy is my roommate?" The person asked.

Elson turned to him, he got pale skin , blue eyes and white hair. He's so handsome "so...you're Jack, i'm El-"

"Elson, yeah i know, i was there when you introduced yourself" he closed the door and walked to his cupboard taking a blue sweater and a brown trousers. He ignored his new roommate and took off his uniform.

Elson looked away avoiding him, "the faster the better" he whispered. He quickly rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?" The white haired asked.

"Umm" she-i mean he turned nervous, "Hiccup's giving me a tour today yeah" he quicklu walked out, "huh, that was close"

"Hey Elson!" His friend greeted him, "wow, you looked worry"

Elson turned to him and returned calm, "well um really?" Awkward smile as Hiccup nods, "well um i'm just a little shock actually...so umm a tour?" He changed topic.

"Oh right" Hiccup remembered, "let's go"  
the tour begins. They walked to the main hall and it's really huge actually, "this is our main hall. It was a hall for sports. We have the swimming section, badminton and basketball. Outside, there's a field especially for soccer"

Then, they proceed to the park, "if you felt stressed out, you can come here and release them" he smiled. Soon they greeted a black furry dog, "come El but nit too close"

"Why?"the blonde asked.

"That's toothless, the school dog" he blushed, "not trying to gloat but he only likes me and girls so-" Hiccup widened his eyes seeing how Toothless was attached to Elson. Elson smiled and laughed when the dog climbed on him and licked him, "wow... maybe he liked you too"

Elson chuckled, "maybe"

When they were walking back to the dorms, they met someone. Elson bowed as he followed Hiccup. When the man walked far enough they stood straight, "who's that?" The newbie asked.

"Ouh, he's sir Black, a discipline teacher"

Elson raised a brow, "as in Pitch Black?" Hiccup nodded, "do you know if he's hiding something?"

"Nope, only students with discipline problem had entered his office, not me" Hiccup answered without feeling suspicious, "why do you ask?"

Elson smiled, "he just looked so mysterious" he looked at his watch, "no wonder why i'm hungry, it's dinner!"

"Lets go!" They both ran to the canteen and get into the line.

 _listen Elsa, being a boy is not as easy as you think. They eat a lot but they eat fast. You're going to have to learn that to avoid any suspicious act. The way you seat the way you sleep , try to change them one more thing, the more buddies you find, the more chance for you to be in the safe zone. The rest, i'll leave to you._

Most of them had finished their food and start talking with each other to waste the night. Elson was still eating and Hiccup waited for him. Suddenly, four eniors walked up front.

"Who are they?" Elson asked.

Hiccup pointed to the first one, "that's char-min , the leader of the blue team, the second one is Eric, leader of the red team, the third one is Hans, leader of the yellow team, the last one is Naveen, leader of the green team"

Elson kept eating, "what team did you got?"

"Green"

"Mine is blue" Elson took his last bite and went to keep the used dishes away. He then cleaned his hands before returning to Hiccup.

"As you are aware, next Tuesday will be a marathon tournament" char-min said, "do you know what's the prize is?"

Hans took the mic, "the winner team will get 3 days of to the beach" everyone screamed excitedly, "it was promised by the principle himself"

Eric took the mic next, "now, everyone please gather according your teammates, the blue members with Char-min, the red ones with me , the yellow ones with Hans and last but not least, the green ones with Naveen, are you clear?"

The students started to gather around their leaders. Elson had to separate from Hiccup and went to gather with his team. The blue team. It was not a surprise when he saw Jackson, his roommate was here in the same team, "hey new guy!" He greeted and put an arm around him, "we're in the same team?!cool!" Then, their eyes landed on each other. Jack suddenly pushed the new guy away, _"why am i feeling like this? Why did my heart suddenly- uh! I AM NOT A GAY!NO!"_

"Jack? You okay?" Elson asked

"Yeah fine, i'm cool" he laughed before looking away.

* * *

 **Watcha think? Cool? Awesome?**

 **I would be glad if you readers could at least fav or review. I like review more. Giving me energy to keep writing hehe**


	3. circled

Cp 3: circled

The night has come. Elson stayed up and stared at the window looking at the stars. The room was dark and he can hear snoring from his white-haired roommate as if there's nothing the boy had to worry about. A quarter past 00.00 he had made his decision. He stood and put on his spy suit. He also put on his black sweater too and keep the hood on. He opened the window slowly not wanting to wake up his friend.

With his skill, he managed to jump from the second floor without any injury with a dramatic landing. He quickly head to the school but kept a silence footsteps. He had to hide when he saw two figures kissing. He created a disgusting look. But he peeked.

"Char-min?!" He whispered. The leader of the blue team is kissing a girl with a blonde hair. Wearing a light blue skirt and white t-shirt, "ah i better leave"

When he's about to turn, he bumped onto someone, "what are you doing here , young man?" He looked at his watch, "it's already past midnight" it was mr Black. He didn't smile at all.

"Well-umm" Elson looked around searching for answers, "well... i couldn't sleep, so i decided to take some fresh air" he bursted an awkward laugh.

"My office, tomorrow at 10" he said calmly while heading to the way where Char-min was kissing.

Elson pulled him by the arm, "uh teach, i-i think you should use another way yeah he he he"

Mr Black raised a brow, "why should i?"

"Well-um because-" he can't find the right excuse so mr black pulled back his arm and continue walking. Elson took a peek but didn't spot his team leader. He sigh, "maybe i'll find that thing later" with that, he returned to his and jack's room through the window to his bed. He changed back the clothes and went straight to his bed, "it's going to be a long day tomorrow"

Xxx

"Yo Elson wake up" jack pulled the other guy's blanket.

He groaned, "school start at 8 , it's still 5 am" he pulled back the blanket, "go back to sleep"

Jack crossed his arms, "don't you remember? Char-min told the blue team to gather on field today, we need to practice for the marathon" he pulled the blanket off that guy, "come on" he then took Elson's arm and pulled it. But his heart worked faster and a gush of heat flew to his face making it red as Elson's head landed on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, then Jack pushed him away, "wake up Elson, i'll see you outside" he walked out and stand by the door. He crossed his arm thinking, _"what's with that boy? Seriously, what kind of boy owned such soft skin? I still don't like this feeling"_ He put on the hood over his head. He's wearing a blue sweater with hood and a pair of track trousers.

Elson then came out later yawning, he's wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of black coloured track trousers, "the sun have not yet rise, we're already practicing?"

"Well duh, come" they both reached the field later on. Everyone were already starting to warm up. But Elson realized that their leader was not there. Well, the reason was clearly seen, "let's get in line" jack jog to join the others. Elson did the same.

He stood and joined to do a sit up beside a boy with white and black hair, "so hey, i'm Elson"

The boy kept doing the sit up, "hey Elson, nice meeting ya" he goes down and up again, "i'm Marty, are you new here?" He goes down and up.

Elson did the same, "yeah, today's my second day"

"Oh good luck" the guy named Marty stood and stretched his arms.

Elson stood and copied him, "so uhm, do our leader, Char-min got a girlfriend?" He asked.

"Of course he does, he's prince charming" with that Marty started to jog around.

The platinum blonde gir-boy stopped, "is that even so?" He was startled when he heard a loud voice of their leader.

"Alright everyone, we will jog outside of the school area today, be in line please and jog in pair" the members listened and did as told. Coincidently, jack was paired with the new guy, "Elson hey, we've met again"

Elson raised a brow, "ookay" together the team jogged in two lines pairing. He enjoyed the early morning view of the town of Burgess. The air was still far from pollution since there are no vehicles on the road yet. He then stole a look at their leader, "looked energetic for a boy who date after midnight" he whispered but Jack heard it.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh nothing" he laughed awkwardly.

Xxx

after practicing for 3 days, the day of the marathon had come. Students gathered at the main field of the school. But, this time, the Springcrest girl's high school's students were invited to witness the school's athlete on marathon. The boys were excited and energized as they saw the girls cheered for them.

"Well look at that Hiccup! Fangirls cheering for me" a guy in the green team said to the nerd boy.

Hiccup was busy tying the treadmark cloth around his right wrist, "don't be so sure Eugene, you're not the only good-looking boy here"

The other boy snorted, "dude, seriously, it's Flynn not Eugene"

"Really? But your identity card said, you are Eugene"

"Uh blame my parents" then, Flynn landed his eyes on a long blinde haired girl. The girl chuckled and blush. He smirked, "i think, i'm going to own a girlfriend soon"

There were also a few girls that delivered water to the boys before the race , in case they forgot to eat, "hello, want something to drink?" A girl with black hair and flirty eyes approached Elson.

She's taller than him and owned a great hourglass body shape, "um yeah, that would be nice" Elson took a glass of water that she gave him. While drinking, he saw her looking at him biting her lips. Was she trying to seduce him?

"I'm Esmeralda" she introduced.

"I'm Elson" he gave back the glass to her.

"Hey Elson come on!" A familiar voice called. The boy felt relieve and left the girl alone, "yeah coming!"

When the students gathered in their team, the teachers formed a line on the stage with a huge built man in the middle with beard like santa claus, the school's principal, "students of Dreamworks , today we will witness the Spring Marathon,to celebrate the first month of Spring time. I also wanted to thank the girls to volunteer today" the students cheered, "boys! Get into your position" they did as told "ready...set...go!"

the students ran as the gun was shot to the air. Everyone was full of energy and spirit. There were also some checkpoint where water was provided by the girls. Our main character tried to beat the other students. He passed them one by one.

A disaster came when he was surrounded by a group of yellow team, "hello Elson" a boy greeted from that team greeted him.

 _listen Elson, some of us love to play dirty tricks. Especially the yellow team. But, until today none of them were busted. I didn't know why. So, it's best if you stay close to our team, the blue team ok? Stay close to Jack Frost is better hahaha umm just joking. The last part._

Elson sigh, "really?"

They ran together until they reached a bush. Elson was pushed repeatedly by the yellow team boys. He tried to fight back but failed. He fell into the bush and a feeling of pain climbed to his body, "ahh...it's hurt... i guess my leg is injured, damn boys" he groaned.

* * *

 **d-don't anybody like my story?**

 **Maybe because i didn't put much romance right?**

 ***sigh* i'm so Jealous with the Writers who got reviews he he he**


	4. secret rules

Cp 4

Hiccup was enjoying the view until he saw a group of boys passed by him laughing while doing hi-5. _"they must have done something back there"_ but, who could be their victim? Somehow, he remembered the new guy, "it can't be" the boy turned made a u-turn and saw a movement in rhe bushes. He went there and saw him "umm Elson are you alright?" his first friend approached. he then chuckled, "what are you doing down there in the bushes?" Elson glared at him. Then, he saw how hurt his friend because of his words, "i'm...sorry Elson" he lay out a hand to him.

He almost cried causing teary eyes in front of the other guy, "it's hurt y'know" he wiped his tears before they came out. Elson grabbed his hand and tried to stand but a gush of pain flew over his body causing him to scream and let his hand go.

"Elson!" Hiccup was worried and quickly entered the bushes too, "were you hurt?" he kneeled beside him, "tell me, where's the pain"

Elson groaned in pain holding his ankle, "it felt hurt at the area from my right knee to my right ankle...ah" he closed one eye in pain.

"Your calf yes?" He asked, the other guy screamed quietly and clenched onto his shirt when he massaged the place of his pain, "yo can't continue El, just gave up, you're hurt pretty bad though" he helped him stood and took one of his friend's arm and put around his neck to support him, "we have to take you back"

To his surprise, Elson rejected his help by pulling back her arm. He then stubbornly took a step to run and hold back his pain, "no! I wanted to prove to those guys, i AM NOT WEAK!" he then kept running leaving the other boy alone.

Hiccup sigh, "seriously" he smiled before continue running. He passed after Elson and, "good luck El, see ya at the finish line!" He waved before fastening his speed until he was gone from the blonde guy's sight.

Xxx😁😁😁

"Who do you think will appear first?" A girl with blonde hair asked her friend.

"I don't know Rapunzel...but, i wish Hiccup will appear soon" the friend answered. Rapunzel knew about her crush towards the nerd boy, Astrid had a good taste in boys because that boy had grown even more handsome from a few years ago.

A group of girls seemed to worry, "it's really took time for them to arrive" she gasped while holding her cheeks, "what if something bad happen to them?!"

"Oh sugarcube, they're going to be fine, don't be so worry, even Tink can stay calm waiting for Terence" the red haired girl calmed down her friend , Silvermist.

"But, did you see the new boy? The one with platinum blonde hair?" Her eyes widened, "he's so cute! I think i'm cheering for him today" a growl can be heard, "ouh" she blushed, "i think i'll be buying a biscuit hehe" she gave an awkward giggle before leaving.

"Hey Rosetta" a friend greeted her.

"Ouh, hey Peri" she turned and grabbed Periwinkle's both arms, "Peri! Guess what?!" She shrieked, the white haired girl raised a brow, "we're going on a blind date this weekend"

The girls were shocked by a fan screams as the first one to arrive was Char-min from blue team. Both Periwinkle and Rosetta saw how the senior girls , Belle, Snow, Aurora and Jasmine were congratulating their best friend, Cinderella. The girl suddenly blush as the first arrival winked to her, "ho ho ho! There we have our number 1 team Blue!" Principal North announced, "ten points for Blue team" then, two other students had crossed the finish line. Jack and Hiccup, but the green team crossed first, "9 points for team green and another 8 points for team blue"

Blue-10+8

Green-9

"It's Hans!" A group of girls screamed as a fangirl when they saw the leader of the yellow team.

"Yellow team 7 points!" When they saw the red team's leader arrived, "red team 6 points!"

Blue-18

Green-9

Yellow-7

Red-6

"The next member of each group that will arrive will be given 5 marks each. But if they manage to find flags hidden and bring them to the finish line before 12 o'clock, they will be given extra 20 marks for the flag" teacher Toothiana announced.

"Wait what? There were hidden flags?" Jack questioned in the midst of his heavy breathing, "that's the secret for this year? Last year were hidden eggs"

Hiccup laughed, "this marathon is always full of surprise"Time passed every student that has arrived will be count with their marks. Almost all of then didn't know about the hidden flags. 250 students from each team, who are going to help their team boosted their marks.

Blue-1233

Green-1239

Yellow-1242

Red-1231

"5 more members from team blue, 3 more members from team green, 2 more members from team yellow and 4 more members from team red!who will determine the winner? The time now is 11.30"

Xxx😁😁😁

The new transfer boy decided to stop a while since his feet had started to bleed due to the incident with the yellow team. He groaned in pain but stubbornly wanted to finish the race. He screamed when suddenly someone appeared from the bushes (a different bushes) "ahh!" It's a girl, "wh-who are you? What are you doing here?"

She owned a very long hair coloured black and she's wearing a blue blouse reaching her knee, "umm hi" she looked nervous, "we-were you injured?" She asked coming closer, "i'm Silvermist from Springcrest, i'm worried about you" she said with a smile. She then took out a bottle of water, "here, i can't help with your injury but i can help with your thirst"

"Thank you" Elson decided to drink a bit. After he finished, something fell on his head, "a flag?"

"Ouh, it has Dreamworks logo, might be useful" she guessed.

"You think?" Elson asked, silvermist nodded

"Every year, there is always a hidden something during a marathon so that each team will get extra marks, last year were the hidden eggs" she explained.

Elson looked at the flags, "hidden eggs...so there's more than one..."

Xxx😁😁😁

"4 members of the blue team had arrived!" Mr. Malori announced, "but... none of them bringing any flags" then another arrival, "all members from team green had returned but still with no flags also two members of red team" suddenly he clapped seeing two students from yellow team came running holding one flag each , "there we go our first flag"

Blue-1253

Green-1254👍

Yellow-1292👍

Red-1241

"Looks like, the yellow team is leading, but no worries red team, there are still two more from your team who may can change the fate around"

The blue team leader walked to his members, "there was only one of us left, who?" The boys kept murmuring before Jack realized, "leader!" He called, "it was Elson"

"What time is it?"

"11.45"

"C'mon Elson... where are you?"

* * *

 **oouh really? So many grammar mistakes? 😅😓 why didn't anyone tell me then?**


	5. busted

Cp 5 Busted

Time's ticking, all of them are still waiting. Soon, two figures with red came running, "the last two students from team red!" Everyone cheered except from the blue team, "and look! They've got a flag with them! Bonus 20 marks for team red" toothianan announced, "but where is the last student of team blue?"

When the last students arrived at Eric, he encouraged them, "good job guys"

"But, we've disappoint you" one of them said.

He patted their shoulder, "we've tried our best"

"Hey girls" a dark blue haired girl greeted.

"Hi silvermist" Rosetta greeted back, she was curious with her friend, "how come she took so long to just fill up her stomach? Was she doing something else? Hmm the blind date has to be done then.

Blue-1253

Green-1254👍

Yellow-1292👍

Red-1271👍

"Look!" Everyone turned to the entrance and saw someone running, he was the last student from the blue team, "the last student from the blue team!"

"Elson!elson!elson!" The blue team kept cheering for their team mate, "don't give up!"

Among them, only Hiccup ,Silvermist and the yellow team who knew the truth, they knew that, he was injured. Elson collapsed once he reached the finish line causing everyone to gasp. The situation turned panic, "everyone, move aside!" The school's doctor quickly rushed to him, "put him on my piggyback"

Char-min did as told to help , "calm down everybody-" toothiana saw something fell down from Elson's pocket, "40 extra marks for the blue team!" She announced as she showed two flags from Elson.

Blue-1298👍

Green-1254👍

Yellow-1292👍

Red-1241 👍

Xxx

I took a sit as soon as i opened my eyes. That caused a terrible headache to me. I hold my head trying to remember what has happened, just hope that there was nothing unwanted things to happrn along my unconciousness. Then, i saw the school nurse looking at me like he wanted to eat me, "wha-what's wrong mr Aster?" I asked him.

"You think i didn't know?" He asked pulling a chair nearer to me. Oh no! Did he know?

"Know what?" I acted dumb.

"Listen Elson-"

"I'm listening~" i cut his word trying to annoy him.

He sighed, "i'm a doctor-"

"I thought you're a nurse" i cut him again.

This time, i decided not to mess with him again "i studied human anatomy, in fact! I always do" he started, i listened, "i know how to difference between a boy and a girl"

I was shocked but kept my face straight, i've already prepared to attack him back, in fact, i've already prepared to attack anyone anytime.

"One question only" he looked straight at me, "what is a girl doing in a boy's school?"

Xxx

It's already evening, the day went well. Except for Elson. I've already finished with my bath. I guess i'll be visitting him then. I walked out my room and started to jog to the treatment room, "hey Jack!" A familliar voice called my name causing me to stop.

"Hey hic" i called back, "i'm going to visit Elson, you're coming?" I asked him.

"Uh? No" he answered smiling, "i had a visitor, my father" he continued, i just, "ouh" he scratched his head, "i think i'll be going now, tell Elson i said hi" with that he left, "bye jack"

"Okay cool bye" i waved before continue running to the treatment room. There were no obstacles along the way but when i was about to land my hand on the handle, i heard a conversation from the inside.

"Listen Elson-" the kangaroo talked bit Elson cut his words

"I'm listening~" this guy is good

"I'm a doctor-"

"I thought you're a nurse" i giggled, he's funny

"i studied human anatomy, in fact! I always do" he started, i listened, "i know how to difference between a boy and a girl" why is he talking about anatomy suddenly?

"One question only" i decided to keep listening "what is a girl doing in a boy's school?" I closed my mouth _elson is a girl?_ My eyes grew wide, all this time i was with a girl? Internal screaming! I quickly ran from there and return to my room. I jumped onto my bed trying to get rid of these things.

Xxx

I stared at him, not wanting to lose to this guy, "i have my own reason" i answered, there's no use covering it from him maybe i can make him an ally instead.

"I don't care!" He stood straight and took out his phone, "i'm calling the educational administrators" he said.

I tried to stay calm and decided to use my weapon, "date,March 3rd 2012" i smirked as he turned to me, "location is Arendelle high"

"What are you talking about?" He asked but i can sense a little drop of fear inside himm

"Because of your newest invention, almost 50 students from Arendelle high died" i kept a cool voice as he started to get shock,

"H-how did you know that?"

"i have all the evidence, fingerprints , the sample and a witness. If you expose me to the school...i will expose your crime to the whole world" he didn't answer, i changed into a student mode, "i need to bath" i laughed.

Slowly, i stepped off the bed and quickly went outside, huh that was crazy, but i've won

Xxx

"I think i can ace this archery thingy, mer" i chuckled as i said that to the curly red haired girl. I was forced by principal Clarion to study archery since i have failed the archery test twice. It's really hurt at first but with some training, i managed to do it.

"O' coorse, ye hae hidden talent. Bit mines is bigger" Merida answered me. I've always wonder of 'how did she manage to hold still with that wild hair. Only causing me to laugh. Merida laughed too, bet she didn't know why i laugh though he he.

Later on we heard a group of girls talking while looking at something. We peeked in and saw The Pixies group. I walked in after saying goodbye to Merida, "hey girls" they greeted back, "hey anna" i was wondering about their topic, "what are you talking about?" I asked while taking a sit.

"Y'know, we went to the Dreamwork's marathon this morning, and there was a new boy" Tinkerbell answered me. Well, new boy huh...i wonder.

"What's his name?"

"ELSON!" Silvermist shrieked, we looked at her weirdly, "uh i mean, his name is Elson"

Then a purple haired girl named Vidia gave me a printed picture, "here , he's the one" i looked at it. A platinum blonde haired, blue eyes , pointed nose, thin but seducing lips, I widened my eyes, "hey, when we look at it again, Anna and Elson owned a little similarity right?" Vidia said to her friends.

"Oh yes yes it's true" Rosetta agreed.

Elsa must owned her own reason for doing such thing, i sighed, i must help her, "he...he's my brother from another father..."

"Ouh, that's make sense" zarina said while nodding.

"I...i need to go" i stood and walked back to my room. I need to see Elsa , now.


	6. i want to know you more

Cp 6 i wanna know you more

I walked into my room and saw my room mate, Jack was sleeping tiredly on his bed. He was sleeping on his stomach with his legs parting and snores too. I chuckled. Do boys always sleep like this? I sigh happily before walking to my cupboard. I took a towel and an orange shirt with black stripes and a pair of blue jeans. This school allowed jeans though. I took my towel and headed to the bathroom to clean myself.

After 10 minutes, i walked out after putting on my outfits and dried my hair. I looked to jack, his back was facing me. Hmmm not my problem. I hanged my towel and took my notebook. I need to finish my homework. My chair made a loud sound when i pulled it to sit on it. I anded my book on the desk and start doing my homework. I was so lost in it until i heard an announcement, "attention to Elson Arendal, you have a visitor...i repeat, Elson Arendal, you have a visitor"

I raised my head, a visitor? Is it Agent Mickey? Were there anything he forgot? I stood from my chair and quickly wrnt outside. When walking, students from blue team kept bothering,

"Elson good job back there" i smiled

"You're so awesome Elson" he thumb up to me, i did the same.

"Looking good Elson"

I was so happy, they did appreciate me after all. But i couldn't do it without the hlue haired girl. I reached the visitor hut. Somehow, i didn't spot any agent in disguise. Then, a girl with strawberry blonde hair walked to me. She's wearing a green shirt and a yellow skirt with her hair put into pigtails. My eyes grew wide, "Anna?!"

The girl ran to me and hugged me like she didn't want to let go, "it's been a long time Elsa" she whispered. I was stunned but i hugged back.

Xxx

Now, we were talking in one of the hut. Gosh was this really my sister? She looked so boyish, "how long?" I asked her or him wait she's a girl , her then.

Oh i didn't feel like talking to a 'her' , "huh? How long what?" She asked. Oh she even sit like a boy now.

"Y'know...you...being a boy?" I whispered not wanting to blow her secret.

"Five days maybe" she told me while looking at her hand.

"Els-Elson, i've told you to quit being a spy but you didn't , now look at you, i'm really worried El" i said as i took her hand in mine.

She smiled at me, "no need to worry Anna, i've never fail my mission, not even once.. i won't fail this one too" she softened her eyes, "let me do what i want...i'll take the responsibility okay?"

I sighed. She's determined now, "very well, i'll let you do what you want only if you let me do what i want"

She pulled back her hand, "what do you want to do?" She asked me worridly.

"Do you have to know?"

"Of course, in need to let you do what you want to do, i need to know what you want to do, because you let me do what i want to do when you already know what i want to do" she said in one breath while pointing out her finger.

I chuckled and put down her hand, "i want a boyfriend"

She gave me an unbelievable look , "anna... you're too young for boyfriends"

Seriously, "is that why you're still single?" I asked her. She nodded with a sigh, " i'll date someone from this school, so you don't need to worry, besides my friends got boyfriends too" i said. To convince her, i decided that , "i will help you when needed"

"Hey Elson" a handsome boy greeted her, he's hawt with his brown hair and those charming brown eyes.

"Hi Hiccup" she greeted back, "what were you doing here?"

"My dad came earlier" the boy turned to me, "who's this?" He asked.

"Elson's sister Anna Andersen -um from another father" she looked at me with a questioned look.

"Ah yeah, my sister, from...another father" she said.

"Ouh, nice meeting you Anna, no wonder your family's name is different" he then look at his watch before turning to Elsa, "how's your leg anyway?"

Elsa looked down, so do i, was Elsa injured?, "Brother!" I called making them both startled, "were you injured?!"

"You haven't tell your sister?" He asked, "well i'll leave this to you two , bye" with that he left.

"What happened?!" I asked.

She smiled, "it's a looooong story"

"Shorten it" then i gave up, "okay fine, no need to tell" i took out a camera, i wish to take selfie with her but my school didn't allow any smartphones, "let's take a picture El-son"

My sister- i mean my brother from another father chuckled, "okay then" she looked around before she called a blonde haired guy with blue shirt and black pants. He had a huge built of body too, "hey Kristoff"

He came to us jogging, "yo Elson wassup?" He respond, so cute.

Elsa took the camera from me and gave it to Kristopher, "take a picture of my sister and i"

"Oh no wonder you looked the same" he turned the camera, "ouh it's a printed out one, cool" he turned the camera again, "okay 1...2...say cheese"

"Cheese!"

Xxx

Elson returned to his room with a polaroid picture of his sister and him. He entered his room and paste the picture on the table, "aah 7 already, usually students went to the laundry at this time. It will be a full house, don't you think so jack?" He asked his room mate but he was still sleeping, "seriously, there will be guided self study at 8"

The blonde boy walked over the sleeping one, "hey jack, wake up" he called, he didn't move, "you're not dead aren't you?" He touched his arm, "jack?" He kneeled on the floor beside jack's bed, "you're having a fever" Elson pushed his friend so that he will lie down on his back instead of his stomach. He put a hand on his forehead to feel the temperature of his body, "why does it has to be now" he groaned.

He rushed to the bathroom and filled his empty water bottle with cold and refreshing water. He took his clean handkerchief, "aah i just bought this a week ago" he wet the handkerchief with the water and wiped it on Jack's cheeks, nose, lips and also his neck. Lastly he re-wet the handkerchief and put it on Jack's forehead.

The new boy sighed, "mr Aster will return at 9, then i will ask him your medicine okay?" He then stood and walked to his desk. He turned his head to the boy, _"if only i can tell you how i felt about you since my first day here...if only i can tell you about my excited feeling when i know you're my room mate...if only i can tell you that i'm a girl not a boy...but that will put me in a dangerous position"_ he sighed before opening his book and turned on his laptop looking forward for the new information installed on the school web for guided self study.

Xxx Knock knock

I opened the door, was there any students became sick or something? I was shocked seeing Elson, the fake boy, "well well well what do we have here?"

I think i need to use she, she sigh, "my room mate got a fever" she entered the treatment room and sit on the bed provided. She was carrying a bag.

"Oh really? Who is he then?" I asked her. Maybe it's best if i stayed quiet about what happened earlier.

"Jack overland" she answered quickly. Jack? He's one of the students with the strongest antibodi ever. He could hardly caught a fever.

"Weird though" i turned to my drawer to look for the cure medicine. Maybe i could trust her, she can care for him, "that jack cab hardly fall sick, you know" i gave some medicine to her, "make sure you give him the way i wrote there" i told her.

"Aren't you mad?" She asked me.

"What for?" I pretended dumb

"Uh...nothing..."with that she left the room.

Xxx

Elson kept the medicine in his bag. He walked to the laundry room, "11 pm, no one's using then" there he saw Hiccup reading something. He ignored him first and went to the third washing machine. He put in the detergent and softener at the place provided and later on he insert some coins. He put his dirty clothes inside and closed the opening before he pushed the start button. He then took a sit beside Hiccup, "evening" he greeted.

The other boy turned his head, "and to you" he greeted back, "so, you're doing laundry at night too?"

Elson hugged his bag , "yeah, i don't like crowding"

A moment of silence.

"I didn't see you at dinner, what happened? Or did your sister brought you food?" He asked him.

Elson smiled, "nope, Jack suddenly had a fever" he sighed while resting his chin on the bag she was hugging.

Hiccup smiled, "that was odd, usually Jack only had a fever if he fell in love. But, i don't know maybe this time he really do have a fever without any additional reasons"

"Really?" Hiccup nodded.

A moment of silence. A short music was played by the washing machine as a sign that it was done. Hiccup stood and opened the washing machine's door. He took a basket provided and put his washed clothes in it. He soon carried that filled basket to the drying machine. He put his washed clothes inside the drying machine and closed it's opening. He insetted a few coins and pressed the start button. Later, he returned to sit beside Elson.

"Hey hic"

"Yeah?"

"What if we disguise ourself as a girl and went to the girl's school. What do you think?" Elson wanted to know about his thinking in this topic.

 _A girl with brown hair reaching her shoulder walked on the hall way. She walked like a model , like a cat. Her friends greeted her, "hey Hicca" her friends were all wearing swimsuit walking to the swimming hall. She was the only one who didn't wear swimsuit. She blushed. She was a he in disguise._

Elson was startled when his friend suddenly hiccuped, "are you alright?"

That boy hiccuped again, "that" hiccuped, "would" hiccuped "be fun" hiccuped, "but wouldn't you" hiccuped, "get caught easily?"

Elson sighed, "right"

* * *

 **familiar right? Sungkyunkwan scandal**


	7. the invitation

Cp 7: the invitation

I opened by eyes greeted by a bright light, "uh..what time is it?" I took a sit from my bed and scratched my head. 9 o'clock. Ouh...wait WHAT?! I'm late for school. I peeked at Elson's bed, he's gone! When i got to my bed again, i saw two piece of bread and a bottle of orange drink and also two pills provided.

I took the paper that was left there, "hey jack, you had a fever yesterday, Hiccup said that your fever won't last long. So, if you're awake, make sure you eat something before you eat the pills ok? Your room dude, Elson"

I sighed, trully, i didn't remember anything from yesterday. But my memories will come back soon. Ouh i'm hungry. I took a bite on a piece of bread left for me, "it's really awesome. I should thanks that guy later hehehe. He did a good job taking care of me though.

Xxx

"So um, who are you inviting Rapunzel?" A blonde with braid asked the girl.

"Ouh, you mean, for the Springcrest anniversary?" She asked back. The group of four girls were enjoying their recess while talking about the ceremony that will be held on the week's friday night, "actually, i haven't found anyone after i broke up with jack"

Anna chuckled, "that's okay, we can find boyfriends during the ball"

"You mean the masquerade ball" A girl named Astrid corrected her.

"Yes" Anna responded showing her teeth while smiling.

Then, a group of elder girls entered the school cafe talking, "i'm so glad that we were able to convice principal Qlarion to invite Dreamworks to come for the masquerade" the black hair from the group said, "i can't wait to dance with Aladdin"

A girl with blonde hair sigh, "i will look like a princess that night and dance with my prince, ouh Philip" she twirled gracefully.

Their leader, Cinderella suggested, "i know, let's go shopping this evening"

"Ouh yes , lets do it" snow white agreed.

"I'm going to my brother today, also maybe force him to shop with me after school today" Anna said, "since, merida got archery class, Rapunzel with Art and Astrid with swordmanship" she sigh receiving a sorry look on her friends's face.

Xxx

I didn't know why but i felt some kind of affection towards mr Black. I didn't think that it was an opposite gender attraction, i mean eeew he's the same age as my parents no! I walked to his office raising a hand to knock, should i or shouldn't i? Ok i should. When i was about to knock, the door opened and there was Mr Black staring straight at me, "he-hello Mr Black"

"Well, that's not a way to greet" he said. Oh right...i forgot.

"Oh sorry, good evening Mr Black" i repeated a little more formal.

"Good evening mr Arendal, you may come in" he opened the door wider and allowed me to enter. I did. He then closed the door and told me to sit, "what brings you here, mr arendal?" He asked and he sat on the table.

I froze, what should i say what should i say?! Aah this is frustrating! "Um well i-"

"How's your calf? I went to mr Bunnymund and he told me, it's healing" he told me.

I stared at him, what is this feeling?, "yeah...yeah it's healing, i can walk faster than last night"

"Who was it?"

Confused, "who what?"

"Who did this to you?" I stayed quiet and looked down, he then kneedled down , "tell me, it's okay...i'll make sure they pay" somehow i felt loved. Not even my father cared like this. Somehow, my girly feelings overpowered me.

Tears after tears went down my eyes, "what...what if...they beat me if i...tell you?"

Mr Black wiped my tears with his hand, he then hugged me with fatherly love, i hugged back and cried more, "i promise, no harm shall come to you, tell me"

"It's really hurt...they-they surrounded me...5 of them...they pushed me into the bushes and...and yellow team" i said between tears.

"Tell me Elson, who are they?" Mr Black whispered.

"I don't know" , i gripped on his shirt, "i didn't know everyone yet"

He let me go and take two pisces of tissue paper and wiped all my tears, "don't worry, i think i know" he stood straight.

Then, i saw a picture in a frame on his desk. A picture of him and a lady. My tears stopped suddenly, mom?

Xxx

Right after school, the situation back at the hostel house was in a chaos situation, not bad one but an excited one. They just got the news that the whole school including teachers and students were invited to Springcrest's anniversary. Everyone can hear the talking almost every corner of the hostel.

At the hostel canteen "This is very bad Flynn , i didn't know how to dance" Hiccup said.

Flynn laughed, "why don't you ask help from Alex Lion?" He questioned, "hey Alex!" Flynn called.

The orange haired boy turned to them smirking, "yeah whassup?"

"Show us some move dude" Flynn told him.

"Okay" he accept gladly, his best buddies Marty and Merman cleared the table for his space, "music!" He shouted.

Another orange haired dude jumped onto a table and turned the music on (using a radio since they cannot use phones in school) , "is this okay, Alex?"

"Louder Peter! I'm entering the mood of Alex the dancing lion" Peter did as soon. Alex started to dance following the beat. He's the best dancer in school though. Some moved their head and some started to blend in and dance together with the dancing lion.

"Yeah! Go alex go alex" they could feel that the whole room was like a party.

A familliar white haired entered the canteen after hearing the loud music, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" he shouted but still couldn't beat the music causing Hiccup can hardly hear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY JACK?!"

"LET'S TALK OUTSIDE!" Jack shouted pulling him outside.

Now , they could hear each other talking again, "what's going on in there?" Jack asked.

"Ouh, they're getting excited because the Springcrest had invited our school to their anniversary" Hiccup answered, "hey, Elson told me you had a fever, how're you doing?"

"I've healed" Jack responded sniffing, "where's Elson anyway?"

"He hadn't return?" Hiccup asked back as they both walked out from the hostel.

"Nope, maybe he does, because, i'm from the garden , sketching, didn't bump onto that boy yet" the white haired scratched his nose.

"Hey, let's go shopping, i need a new track shoes" Hiccup said more like a request to accompany him.

"Ah? Sure no prob" jack answered. As they were walking to the entrance gate, they saw Elson walking out with a back pack, "that's Elson right?" The boy was wearing a blue long sleeve t-shirt with white jeans reaching his knees, "where is he going?"

"Probably buying some stuff like a new pair of sneakers?" Hiccup guessed.

Xxx

A sport car stopped in front Elson when he walked a distance from the school. The window slid opened, "did you get it?" The driver wearing green hat and a pair of sunglasses. The boy took out his uniform from his bag and gave it to the driver.

"Seriously agent Goofy, still with that green hat?" Elson asked.

"Huk huk huk, you know me Elsa" he then gave a new uniform to the students, "i hope there were fingerprints of Mr Black"

Elson kept the new uniform in his bag, "no worry, i've never fail my mission" he said proudly, "i just hope it didn't match, mr Black does looked nice"

Goofy laughes, "of course he does" the agent then drove the car leaving Elson on his own.

"Hello El-son"

He turned, "Anna hey!" He hugged his sister that was wearing green blouse. Then, he let go, "what brings you here?" He asked.

"Have you heard about the springcrest anniversary?" She questioned.

"Aaaa" he looked confused.

Anna sighed, "well, it's sort of a ball, you know wearing dresses and stuff. Dance? Get it?"

The boy chuckled, "okay okay"

"I came here to ask you to accompany me to buy a dress... it's an order!" She pointed to him. He smiled and nodded, "Yes! So tell me about that sport car"

"Ouh believe me Anna, i wish i could"

"Can we join you?"

The siblings turned, Elson smiled, "of course" Anna said.

"Anna this is Jack, my room mate" Elson introduced. His sister was shocked. She gave him a look, "what?" Elson asked.

"Nothing~" she turned to them, "nice to meet you both, i'm Anna Andersen, Elson's sister from another father"

"Nice to meet you too Elson's sister from another father" the four of them laughed. It does sound funny when you keep saying it.

The four of them walked to Burgess Town Mall. Elson gaped, "it's huge" he said mouth hanging.

"Oh right! Elson was the only one who haven't come here" Hiccup said.

"Yeah" mouth still open.

Jack hold Elson's chin and closed his mouth, "it seemed like an elephant can fit in there" he laughed.

Elson pushed his hand away with an annoyed look. Jack laughed. Anna glared at them both. She could feel something will blossom between these too, "you should at least be grateful , old man"

"Pfft, i can take care of myself, shortie", he responded.

"Okay okay enough" Anna stood between them, "Jack , Hiccup , do you have anything to wear for the anniversary?" She asked looking at the two guys.

"Yes, we always have" Jack smirked.

"It was for emergency formal celebration" Hiccup answered.

"Elson?" Anna looked to her brother.

"Well, i didn't prepare for any-" Anna pulled him together with her without him being able to finish his answer. Jack and Hiccup laughed while they followed them.

"Anna, we're buying you a dress, not a tuxedo for me" Elson said , he turned his head to his friends with a help-me-face.

Jack pushed the boy, "oh come on, for your sister"

Hiccup laughed, "yeah,just do it for your sister"

Elson sigh, "okay fine"

Xxx

The brother looked inside the shopping bag, "it's pretty cool Anna, thanks"

"You're welcome"

"I must've been fun for having a sister who cared so much" The only brown haired said.

Jack smiled awkwardly, "heeeh not really, sometimes sisters can be a burden" he crossed his arms, "i know, i had one too"

"Wait, you're name is Jack Overland?" Anna asked, he nodded, "you had a sister too? Emma Overland?" Jack was shocked, "you're Rapunzel's ex-boyfriend" Anna gasped.

"That's right" Hiccup confirmed, "that hootie was Jack's ex-girlfriend, only someone that pretty used to be his girlfriend" the viking-looking boy said, jack punched him on his arm, "ah dude seriously"

 _"of course...everyone liked a pretty girl. Unlike me"_ Elson stopped looking at his reflection at a shop, he was sad and somehow jealous too.

Anna walked to his brother, "ouh! This place is scary, their clothes are old fashioned!" Anna said, "let's go somewhere else"

"You'll never know until you try" Hiccup pushed the siblings inside. Jack joined them, he was laughing when he saw the clothes inside the shop.

* * *

 **Aaaaah you really think so? Thank you guests, i would like to write something different hehe**

 **And don't worry dear Questa, Jack will see Elsa in her girly outfit soon hehe**


	8. that girl this boy

Cp 8: that girl this boy

Elson couldn't concentrate on his guided self study, he turned around and saw Jack concentrating on his guided self study. Even though that boy was funny and doesn't care much, he did focus sometimes. The platinum blonde sighed and suddenly lost in thought. He didn't want to go to the dance.

 _when they had finish shopping, the four bumped onto a girls group, the pixies. There were six of them, and Elson realized that one of them was the girl who helped him back during the marathon before, "hi pixies" Anna greeted them._

 _"Ouh wow honey , you're hanging out with three handsome boys at a time" a redhead wearing pink blouse said to Elson's sister._

 _Hiccup scratched behind his neck, "we're not that good looking"_

 _The white haired boy started to show off, "well girls" he walked and stood between them, "so, Anyone's on for a date?" He winked to the one named tinkerbell._

 _"Ops, sorry i'm with Terence"_

 _When Jack was busy flirting, the dark blue haired girl walked to Elson, "i..would love if you can come" she said in a shy way, "uhm and...i can spare you a dance"_

"Hey jack, i'm going to get some drink, do you want some?" Elson turned asking his room mate.

"Oh no thanks" Jack responded, he really was concentrating, "and be careful, anything can happen at night"

"Ok" he stood and walked out to the students cafe. It was prepared so that the students can feed themselves even after canteen hours. When he returned with a glass of orange juice in his hand. Then, he spotted a brown haired boy sitting on a bench outside, "isn't that the boy who always hang out with Terence?"He looked upset. So, he walked out to him "hey Bolt, orange juice?"

Elson sat next to him, "oh no thanks, i couldn't stand orange"

"But you always wear orange"

"That's different" they both laughed.

A moment of silence...

"So...um anyone had invited you?" Bolt asked (ps bolt: a sparrowman that teased Terrence along with storm and fairy gary in Tinkerbell and The Lost Treasure) he was holding a silver necklace with a locket shaped like a sandwatch.

The blonde smiled, "yeah" he looked at his drink, "my sister and Silvermist"

Bolt widened his eyes and looked away, "lucky you"

Elson smelled something, "you..." he pointed to him. He turned widened eyes, "you liked my sister!" He shouted.

"No! I don't know your sister" he sighed heavily.

"Then...do you like Silvermist?" Elson asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bolt asked , he sighed AGAIN, "i love her! For years trying to get her attention! But she never look at me" he turned to the necklace again.

Elson softened his eyes, "what about the necklace?"

"I made this myself, i wanted to give it to her" Bolt smiled.

"You're so romantic, i bet she'll love it"

Bolt turned to him, "you talked like a girl"

The blonde covered it quickly, "hey take this chance, go to the anniversary and make her fall for you ok?" He took out a fist and together they do a fist bump.

Xxx

The night has come. Everyone's busy looking good. The ball was held at the grand hall near a lake far from the business of the city. The place was huge and beautiful. It's perfect to put on such celebration. Girls and boys , all of them were excited. Only them who got the identification card of Dreamworks and Springcrest were allowed to enter to avoid any unwanted scene. Teachers were also invited.

Elson, he wore a white coloured dress shirt and a sky blue jacket with sky blue trousers. He put on a blue tie instead of a butterfly bow. He also put on a pair of black shoe. The boy approached her, "hey Silvermist"

She blushed, "h-hi Elson" she had done a good job with her hair. They turned out wavy and seducing. She also put on a silver tiara. Her dress was blue and yellow. Somehow, it looked like a pattern of a wave. The dress parted starting from her knee showing off her fair calf and her blue heels, "d-do you want to dance?"

Elson chuckled which the girl found out to be cute, "we haven't even started yet"

"Oh right sorry" she blushed.

"Welcome boys and girls from Dreamwork and Springcrest" Mrs Dunbroach greeted, "we would also like to honor their teachers for aggreeing to join our special night which allowed the students to be beautiful and act like a true lady" she glared to her daughter before turned to the crowd again, "you may put on your mask , find your partner, and please dance" everyone did as told, "the pair who managed to grab our attention will be rewarded as the night's Prince and Princess."

"Oh! And do enjoy the food" miss Mary said. (Fairy Mary)

Elson turned to Silvermist after he had put on his mask. It was a black mask with some sparkly line near the eye. It covers only around the eyes exposing nose and mouth, "now we can dance" he bow and gave out his hand for her to accept.

Silvermist smiled and took his hand and together they got into a dance position. Elson put his left hand on her waist and his right holding her left. She put her right hand oh his shoulder. Silvermist was wearing a simple yellow mask with decorations of some fake raindrops and silver spider web, "thank you for coming Elson" they danced following the flow of the music. He just smiled.

The boy know how a girl would love it if someone appreciate her beauty, "you looked beautiful tonight"

She blushed gratefully, "thank you"

"Hey there beautiful"

Anna turned, "m-me?" She was wearing a green dress. Exposing her shoulder and arms. On her chest, there was an Arendelle symbol. Her mask was also decorated with Arendelle traditional symbol.

"Yes..who else am i talking to?" The boy who approched her was wearing white jacket with yellow inner dress shirt along with blue trousers, "you are very beautiful" his mask coloured golden, looked so expensive, "may i have this dance?"

"I..would love to" she answered with a shy tone before taking his hand.

Among the three buddies, one of them was enjoying the food, "cool cupcakes, it's so delicious"

"HICCUP!" He coughed when a girl screamed his name. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it. He wiped his mouth and turned. It was Astrid.

She was so beautiful in that dress. He suddenly hiccuped, "wh-why didn't you put on y-your mask?" He asked, she wore an orange dress , sleeveless and transparent at the back.

"You owe me a dance!" She pulled him to join in the dance.

After a few minutes, Elson stopped dancing with Silvermist, "please excuse me for a while"

"Sure" the girl nodded.

Xxx

Elson's pov

I didn't want to play with her feelings. But, i saw Mr Black dancing with teacher Maleficent just now. They talked a lot though. Maybe i can let him talk if i can dance with him. I ran out to the changing room. There was a mirror. I looked into it then to my hands. However...deep inside...i think...no...i have to investigate first.I formed a snowflake using my palms. I was originally born with black hair. But, after i accepted the offer to burden the snow Queen ice ability, my hair turned blonde.

What's that? I spotted something. I jumped and took it. A wig? A blonde wig. Perfect. With a wave of my hand, my clothes turned into a sparkling blue dress with a transparent sleeves. Also my shoes turned into heels. Now i can dance with Mr Black and dig his secret.

Using my power, i re-design a new mask. This mask covered my whole face axcept my eyes. Ok! Let's do this.

Xxx

Jack's pov

I was watching Rapunzel dance with that Eugene guy. Huh, he should've been grateful that a girl that beautiful fell for him in first sight. I crossed my arms. I am not jealous, i kept chanting in my head, "hey Pan, aren't you dancing?" I asked the orange haired boy wearing green.

"Neeeh jack" he answered, "that's so grown up, not for me"

"You're not going to be a child forever" i responded laughing, "wait, you never go through puberty?"

He raised a brow, seriously, he didn't know, "eeh what?"

I smirked and moved nearer to him, "you know, when one night, you dream of a girl, so hot that made you drool and when you woke up, it's all wet"

He stayed innocent, "never dream one"

Eww i stayed away, seriously all he think was having fun all day long. Right then and there i saw a girl. She got wavy blonde hair reaching her waist. The style suit dress was so fascinating. But, was that..ice? I can tell this one is a beauty even with her face covered. She looked like she was looking for someone.

I'll take this chance. My hand grabbed hers, "hello dear" i pulled her into a dance position, "i am Jack Frost, i hope you didn't mind me stealing a dance from you" he smirkedThis girl didn't resist but her eyes still looking for someone. But, can this girl talk? I looked into her eyes, seemed familiar, "hey, who are you looking for?"

She turned to me. That time, i think time suddenly stopped. Her eyes are so beautiful. I felt my cheeks turned warm, "Mr Black...have you seen him?"

We dance to the rythm of the music, "he um went out just now, an emergency occured" i answered, why would such beautiful lady looked for Mr Black?

"Ouh" she looked disappointed, "i would love to dance with him"

"Why dance with him, when you have me?" I can't tell if she's smiling or smirking or grinning. If i'm not a gentleman, i've already pull that mask from her, "what's your name?"

"It wouldn't be fun if you know my name" i heard her chuckle. Ah so cute. I think i'm in a sign, i spinned her. She blend in. Man she's good.

I tightened my grip on her waist bringing her closer to me. Her chest even touched mine, "why do you have to be so secretive?"

She was stunned. Well , i was stunned when she moved her head to my ear, "because, you're not sincere... what if i own an ugly face? You only interested in me because of my body" she pulled back, i widened my eyes. She's right though.

I wouldn't give up, i leaned in too and whispered to her, "then, why don't you took off that annoying mask?" I blow at her ears. But, she stayed still like a stone. I pulled back, "want something to drink?"

"Sure"

I left her to get two glass of blue berry juice. But sadly, she disappeared. I asked around for her but no one sees her. Aah such a pity for me, "hi jack"

I turned with a heavy sigh, "hey Elson"

"That's for me?" He pointed to the drinks i'm holding.

"Here take all" i gave both glasses to him. Ah so annoying. I left him.

Xxx

Elson's pov

When Jack was away to get us some drink, i fled from him. Ahh..i hugged myself as i rushed to the changing room again. I can't believe i said that to Jack. I took off the wig and changed back my dress to tuxedo. Well, it's time to be Elson back.

I walked back to that white haired boy, "hi jack"

He sighed heavily, "hey Elson"

"That's for me?" I joked pointing to the drinks he's holding.

"Here take all" he said while giving both glasses to me without any sign of sincere before he left. I've told you jack...and i'm not that gullible.

* * *

 **hey gee** **mackcullen627, thanks**

 **I'll consider that hehehe😃😃**


	9. will you marry me?

Cp 9: will you marry me

The principal of Dreamworks was satisfied with his students. They danced and blended in with their sister so naturally. He do believe some of them had romantic feelings toward one another, "dear Principal Nicholas" Principal Qlarion started, "it is time to announce the Princes and Princesses of the dance, but i would like your permission first to do so"

Principal Nicholas, "do call me North Principal Qlarion, and yes, have we collected the vote from the teachers?"

She chuckled, "we have prepared judges instead of teacher's vote"

"Oh ho ho ho what a funny me" North laughed holding his stomach.

Then, a white haired teacher came and handed him an envelop, "here is the result Mr Nicholas"

"Thank you Milori" he took it and opened the envelop to read, little did he know, the teacher was stealing a glance toward the Springcrest's Principal, "you can prepare the slide now"

"Very well" he excused himself to prepare the slide show.

"Elson, i was kind of afraid y'know"

"Afraid of what Silvermist?" Elson askes while taking a sip from his drink.

They were sitting on the chairs provided, The girl then rested her head on the boy's left shoulder, he was shocked but decided to let it be. He glared to the teachers only to found Mr Aster was watching them. He gulped, "the examination is around the corner and my biology..they're...um.. "she sat straight again, "really bad"

He turned to her, "hey no prob , i can teach you"

"Really?!" She turned excited. She was about to hug him but Mr Gary grabbed the students attention.

"Dear students from both school, we are going to choose our royals for the dance tonight. There are first , second and third best dance and grabbed the judge's attention" the students clapped excitedly, "the third place goes to.." a picture of a pair of blue couple appeared. The boy with blonde hair and the girl with dark blue one. Elson's mouth hanged open, "please come on stage"

"You must be kidding me" he said.

"Oh look, they looked like us, what a coincidence , Elson" Silvermist said while clapping.

The boy facepalmed himself, "that's us Sil"

"Owh" she's innocent, "we're in third place" she chuckled. The crowd went wild and both of them were pushed to be on stage.

"The second place falls to..." a second picture appeared. This time, Jack and Elson both were surprised while the others clapped their hand while congratulating. Jack walked and stood on the stage, "alone, young man?"

"She had matters" he answered.

"Very well then" Mr Gary responded. Elson took a peek at Jack. He couldn't see his eyes but from his lips, he was not happy, "now, for the first place couple.." another image appeared. Everyone clapped as the couple walked to stage. Some of them also whistling.

"You may take off the mask"

Elson and Silvermist did as told. The girl waved to her friends, Principal Qlarion and Teacher Elinor who was holding a tray of three pair of royal-like crown came. Qlarion then put a crown on Elson's head and a tiara on Silvermist's ,"thank you" Silvermist said.

The Principal smiled and proceed to the second place along with Elinor, "where's your dance partner?" She asked.

Jack looked at her, "i'm sorry...i brought an outsider...so...i told her to go"

Qlarion and Elinor both were shocked. But Elinor recovered and put a crown on Jack's head, "and here" she took a tiara from the tray and gave it to Jack, "give it to her, when you see her, she deserved it" he nodded.

Then the two proceeded to the first place couple, "no wonder why you had so many fans" she chuckled, "the pride of both schools" she put a crown on the boy's head, "Char-min" and a tiara on the girl's "and Cinderella"

Everyone clapped and the hall goes wild with whistles and name cheering. Only two who didn't make a sound. Jack who was staring at the tiara in his hands and Elson who was staring at Jack.

. But, the students suddenly took their position. They have planned it, actually, "what the?" Elinor was shocked. Only one teacher smiled, Milori.

"Give me an L!" Char-min shouted.

"L!" the students shouted while performing an L with their arms

"An O!"

"O!"

"V!"

"V!"

"E!"

"E!"

"What's it spell?!" Char-min shouted.

"LOVE!"students shout.

"Give me a beat whoo!" Char-min shouted.

The students who were in charge with music, "uno dos tres quatro!" The music started and tempo song plays.

Char min walked to and sang beside him looking at Cinderella that was standing beside Qlarion,

"Did i mention that i'm in love with you?

And did i mention there's nothing i can do?

And did i happen to say i dream of you every day

Well let me-"

Everyone sang, "shout out loud!"

Char min lead again, "if that's okay hey ey!"

All, "hey!"

"If that's okay" char min leaded

All, "hey!"

Jack cut in, "i met this girl that rocked my world

Like it's never been rocked

Now i'm living for her

And i won't ever stop"

Char min leaded again, "i never thought that it could happen

To a guy like me

Look at what you've done

You get me down on my knee"

Elson took the mic , "because my love for you

Is ridiculous"

"I never knew" char min

All, "who knew"

Elson "That it could be like this?

My love for you is ridiculous"

All "Ridiculous!"

Char min, "my love is

R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S"

all, "R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S"

Char min, "it's.."

"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"

Char min, "just"

"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"

Char min,"and i would give my kingdom

For just one kiss

Well did i mention i'm in love with you

And did i mention there's nothing i can do

And did i happen to say

I dream of you everyday"

All, "well let me shout out loud

If that's okay ey ey

Yeah~if that's okay"

Elson was given a mic again. They forced him to sing, "i gotta know which way to go

Come on

Give me a sign

You gotta show me that

You're only ever gonna be mine"

Char min leaded again, "don't wanna go another minute

Living without you

Cause if your heart just isn't in it

I don't know what i'd do

Because my love for you is ridiculous"

All, "ridiculous!"

Char min, "i never knew"

All, "who knew"

Char min "That it could be like this"

Teacher Milori took the mic, "my love for you is ridiculous

My love for you is

R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"

All, "R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"

Milori "it's.."

"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"

Char min, "just"

"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"

Milori,"and i would give my kingdom

For just one kiss

Come on now"

Music and love filled the hall. Qlarion couldn't help but chuckled, herself. The music stopped and mr milori got on one knee and in front of the female Principal, "will you marry me?"

* * *

 **original song from disney descendant**


	10. let's run

Cp 10: let's run

Biology laboratory, Dreamwork

There were two pictures of bony thorax attached on the whiteboard. The first one was a picture of posterior view and the other one was an anterior view, "now, study the posterior view, the skeleton of the thorax consists of 12 thoraric vertebrae, 12 pairs of ribs and costal cartilages and the sternum" Toothiana furrowed her eyebrows, "you mr Frost!" She pointed to Jack.

He who was sleepy suddenly stood, "y-yes, miss?" Other students also came to their sense.

"Explain to me what have you remembered about the bony thorax"

"Well umm...it's bony?" He joked.

"Be serious!"

The student gulped, "each rib articulates posteriorly with the verterbral column. Antriorly, the superior seven costal cartilages articulate with the sternum that is-"

RIIIIIIIIING! the bell rang.

"You're in luck today mr now students, please submit the homework i gave you last monday" Miss Toothiana ordered. But, no one moves, she sighed, "i don't care you've done it or not, i want you to submit it now"

Once everyone went out for recess, Elson stood and walked to his teacher, "hello miss toothiana"

"Oh hello Elson, may i help you?"

"Oh no, let me help you" she stressed on the 'me'. He carried the submitted exercise book.

"You're very nice, thank you"

Elson followed her from behind, "saaaay miss, is mr Black ...you know...that bad and mean?"

The teacher chuckled, "who told you that?"

"My friends"

She turned to her students, "How else will a student describe their teachers? Especially a discipline teachers. Besides, i think some students thought of me as a scary one too , right?"

He gasped, "well, no...not exactly, everyone thinks you're nice" he smiled awkwardly.

Toothiana chuckled again, "you are a very nice boy, maybe i could give you an A+ for the coming exam"

"Really?!" He turned excited.

"Uhm no , grades depended on your study, not your manners, well sometimes it does" she answered.

"Ouh" he decided to ask deeper, "well do you know about mr black's younger days?"

She thought, "not really, he's not as easy as an open book y'know. But, if you wanted to know more, why didn't you try to be closer with him?" She suggested. She opened the door to the teacher's office and took the books from her student, "thanks again Elson"

"You're welcome"

Xxx

That evening was a scorch. Everyone could feel the heat penetrated into their skin bitting them. Elson got a call from agent Mickey using webcam of his laptop telling that mr Black was framed. He was innocent. The boy's mission was done, "i wish to continue my staying for a few more days" he requested.

"If i may know why?" The agent asked

"I think, Mr Black has some kind of relationship with me. I wanted to investigate. And if it's true...then he's the only family i had..." he looked sad.

"Were you thinking that your mother...hmm very well then ,but agent 3150, be careful" " he was about to excuse himself but Elson stopped him,

"Wait!" He called, "i have a request"

Xxx

The door bursted opened, "hey Elson! Let's hangout this weekend" Jack shouted before he quickly went to his cupboard and started to pack his clothes.

He stood and walked to his friend, "hangout where, Jack?"

Jack stopped and stood in front of his friend. He landed both hands on the other guy's shoulder, "we're going to the beach" he tapped his shoulder, "go on pack" he pushed him, "i'm not leaving you alone" he winked and continue packing.

The other boy blushed and quickly went to his bed. He took a backpack and started packing his clothes, "why are we suddenly going to the beach?"

Jack zipped his bag, "it's normal though for us to break the rules once in a while" he carried his bag, "come on"

Elson zipped his bag too and followed him from behind, "who else are coming?"

"Heh you'll see" he smirked before taking Elson by his hand pulling him with him.

They ran to the main gate. But, it was closed, "oh man" he sighed.

Elson looked at their hands. Jack's finger were tangled with his. He gulped. Then, he saw Mr Smith running towards them, "ja-jack, the guard is here" he warned.

the white haired teenager turned with a smirk, "come on!" He pulled Elson to the fence. Even though it was not protected by any security device, it was still a high one. Jack let go of the boy's hand. He climbed the concrete fence. When he's on top, he held his hand for Elson, "c'mon El! Grab my hand!"

"You're not going away this time!" The guard mr smith shouted.

Elson grabbed Jack's hand and he was pulled by him, "did you do this often?"

The white haired was shocked by the other boy's weight. Lighter than a boy should be, "well as often as i could" he managed to pull him onto the fence, he then turned to the guard, "see ya in two days mister!" He laughed and jumped onto the other side. Elson jumped too and he caught him, "gotcha" he quickly let go when he felt his heart was doing a fast job, "come" he hold his hand and they ran again.

"Yknow what!? You're leading me to a discipline punishment!" Elson shouted.

Jack laughed, "of course!"

Elson slowed down, "are we going with that?" He pointed to the white mini-van parked up front.

"Just come on" Jack pulled him so that they will move faster. He opened the door and entered the mini-van. Elson did too after him, "ah man! That's awesome!"

The new guy closed the door , "what was that for-" his mouth hanged opened when he saw 6 other boys...that he knew. The driver was Tadashi, the co-pilot was Eugene. Second line were him, Jack and Hiccup. The third line were Peter, Bolt and Sled, "ummm oouuukay?"

"Hey Elson, welcome aboard" Sled tapped on his shoulder.

"Someone doesn't want to leave his boyfriend behind~" Peter pan joked. Everyone laughed except Elson.

"

Hey hey, he is not my boyfriend" Jack smirked.

"I didn't say who" Peter responded.

"Hey, we better role now" Hiccup said, "the guards are chasing"

"Ouh right" Tadashi started the car and drove away from their school.

"Uhm" Elson seemed scared, "do you have a liscense?" He leaned in.

"Nope" Tadashi joked.

He's terrified, "seriously"

"I was joking silly" everyone laughed.

Eugene stopped them from laughing, "let's hear our song" he turned on the recording of Shawn Mende's song, "i believe"

"What song is that?" The innocent boy asked.

Bolt questioned, "you didn't know?" He turned to Flyyn, "hit it Eugene!"

The boys clapped their hands with the melody and also a little bit of whisteling, they sang,

"I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey"

Eugene sang first"Everest is only a mountain

A pyramid is just a shape

Doesn't have to hold you back

Doesn't have to pin you down"

Hiccup continued"Let your dreams take flight

And your heart ignite"

Jack also joined in"Did you know that it's true

Everything is possible

There's nothing we can't do

It's a wild and beautiful fire

And I believe in you"

Everyone included Elson sang along"I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey"

Peter pan took the lead, "And I believe in you"

Everyone sang along while clapping with the beat, "I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey"

Eugene and Tadashi duet, "Don't be afraid to be who you are

Just scream out and shout and follow the stars

Forget about the past that it's over

We are the young ones our way is forward"

Peter , Bolt and sled leaded, "Who keeps tabs on stupid mistakes?

We all mess up but that's just the way

We learn how to get back up

We learn how to turn the page"

Jack solo, "So we will let our dreams take flight

And our hearts ignite"

Everyone except Elson, "Did you know that it's true

Everything is possible

There's nothing we can't do

It's a wild and beautiful fire

And I believe in you"

Everyone sang along while clapping with the beat, "I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey"

Jack lead"Let your dreams take flight

And your heart ignite"

Bolt sang solo "Did you know that it's true

That everything is possible

There's nothing we can't do

It's a wild and beautiful fire

And I believe in you"

Everyone sang along while clapping with the beat, "I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

And I believe in you

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey"

Tadashi closed , "and i believe in you"

* * *

 **preview**

 **"I've done something really bad" he said with a deep voice, "she was married with someone else...when i was heavily drunk, she was there and..." oh i get it, "...she got pregnant"**


	11. the flashbacks

Cp 11: flashbacks

The journey took them longer than expected, Tadashi switched places with Eugene. Now, the owner of Flyyn Rider nickname was the one driving. The sky had turned dark and the moon had already smile widely. Everyone had dozed off leaving him driving alone accompanied by the cars on the road.

Tadashi was sleeping with his cap covering his second row, Hiccup was sleeping with his head and his left body was supported by the car's door. Jack slept with his head on Hiccup's right shoulder, mouth opened. Elson was using Jack's right shoulder as a pillow. The third row, Peter used Bolt's left shoulder as his pillow, while Bolt slept with his head on Peter's head. Sled slept with his arms crossed.

"Seriously these guys, i wasn't asleep when Tadashi's driving" Eugene drove while sighing and murmuring to himself, "i believe in you hmmm~ i believe i believe i believe yeah" he sang quietly.

At last, they've finally arrive. Eugene sighed in relief as he managed to bring them with safety. He didn't want to wake them up as he himself wanted to take some nap. He leaned his back to the chair and closed his eyes. Among them, Tadashi was the one who woke up first, he blinked as he saw a familliar scenery, "h-hey guys, we're here!" He shouted. He shook Flynn's body, "c'mon Eugene! Wake up you sleepyhead"

"Give me five minutes" he groaned.

Tadashi turned to the second row, "Hiccup! Jack! Elson! Wake up! We're here" he shouted, "Peter ! Bolt! Sled!"

The six boys woke up. Elson rubbed his eyes. Hiccup stretched. Wiped his drool. Peter yawns. Bolt was half awake. Sled forced his eyes open, "wow that's longer than expected" Elson said with eyes half opened.

"Hey Elson" Tadashi called, "are you alright? I mean your calf"

Elson smiled, "no worries, i'm healing"

After they refreshed themselves, they jumped out of the car and excitedly ran under the moonlight with a few man made lights. The new member couldn't believe at what he was seeing. The night sky was so beautiful along with the ocean's sound hitting the beach. Never in his life been in such ran to a resort located there, Lucky Cat Resort.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To Tadashi's aunt" Peter pan answered

"Oh really? What's she like?"

"Nurturing" he answered

" loving" Tadashi's blended in

"Eccentric" Jack joined.

" hard-working" Sled said

" comedic, " Eugene joined

"absent-minded" Jack said again

"talkative" peter.

Elson stopped them, "okay okay she sounds nice"

Everyone turned when the heard a door opened. There stood a slim woman with black hair , big eyes and she owned a motherly look, "look who's here!" She opened her arms wide, "a new one" she hugged Elson. She let go and examined him, "ummm shorter than the others?"

"Well ummm" Elson was about to answer but the woman already walked inside.

"Come in nuggets, we have lots of chores to do"

Jack was confused, "lots?"

Hiccup was confused, "chores?"

The boys turned to Tadashi with an unbelievable look, "Tadashi!" He chuckled, "well i can't do chores alone and with Hiro that is still so young...so yeah?" He flashed out an awkward smile.

"I have been deceived!" Flynn shouted.

Aunt Cass appeared again, "come on! You have lots of paintings to do!" She called. They didn't like it but they did it. The night was filled with chores. They repaint the sign board, cleaned the counter., decorating. Then, it's time to get a fresh bath in the man made hot spring.

"Hey Elson! You're coming?" Eugene called.

The boy gulped, "n-not today hehe" an awkward laugh.

"Come on, we're all boys!" He put an arm around Elson's shoulder. He wore nothing but a piece of towel around his waist reaching his knees.

"I-i just wanted t-to enjoy the night sky" he got out from his arm, "besides, i have scars! A huuuuuuuuuuge one,i don't like anyone seeing it"

He raised a brow, "very well then" he left

The blonde sighed happily, he managed to run from this. He smiled and walked to the stairs and sit there looking up into the night sky. He sighed again. Little did he know, someone sat beside him, "what are you doing out here?"

Elson turned, "ouh aunt cass" he smiled, "all my life..., this is the first time i see the night looked this beautiful" he pointed, "even the big dipper looked beautiful"Aunt Cass looked at the boy lovingly. He was so different from others. He even appreciate the nature. She smiled.

Xxx

Aunt Cass's Pov

I think i've seen this boy before. Where? Somehow, someway...he looked so familliar, "y'know Elson" she pointed to the floating light over the sea, "there is an island there, small but magical, we called it the lost island, it was very close from the beach, the boys used to go there kayaking"

"Ouh really?" I managed to grab his attention.

I nodded, "people went there everyday long ago...but now, they didn't" i explained, "it was said that the island was haunted, no one dared to go there, but it's still beautiful. There are lots of fish to go fishing" i kept talking, "i'll make sure Tadashi take you there tomorrow"

He smiled, "that would be cool"

I laughed, so cute, "Mr Black from your school always go there too. Once, he brought a girlfriend. She's very pretty" i widened my eyes.

 _on a sunny summer day, about 20 years ago. A lovely couple walked to my resort. The man was tall and pale with black hair and strong chin. The woman at his side was slim with brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. They walked to me, "ouh mr Black, who is this lovely lady?" I asked in a joking tone._

 _He smiled, "this is my girlfriend, Iduna" he looked at her lovingly while she flashed out a shy smile._

Now that i remember...maybe Elson was related to Iduna, "uhm, Elson if you don't mind, may i know your mother's name?"

"Why?" He asked.

Maybe i should just tell her, "well..i think you looked familiar, maybe i know your mother"

He smiled, "her name is.." my heart raced, "...iduna, her name is Iduna" he smiledI widened my eyes again...could he be...

 _i went to the lost island to get a vacation. There's a fishing pond where we can fish freely. Then, i saw that familiar guy sitting alone, "good evening mr Black" i greeted._

 _He just nodded with a small , "evening indeed"_

 _I sat beside him, "What's wrong?the hottie girlfriend left you?" I joked. He stayed quiet, "oh.." it's true alright._

 _"I've done something really bad" he said with a deep voice, "she was married with someone else...when i was heavily drunk, she was there and..." oh i get it, "...she got pregnant"_

Xxx

Everyone left after they had bath. Leaving only Flynn and Jack brushing their teeth. The white haired finished first, "hey Flynn" he scretched his neck, "it's normal that we...um... we felt more affection ..."

That guy took out the toothbrush mouth, "affection what?"

Jack looked hesitated, "more a-affection towards our best friend than..um" he gulped, "a lady"

"I didn't know yet! It was just a strange feeling! That's all" Jack said. He doesn't want anyone else to know.

The other boy pushed his hand away and laughed, "it's normal you knuckle head!" He turned to the mirror, "we're in a school full of boys, i mean seriously yeah"

"Had you... y'know"

He nodded, "yep, i had the same feelings long ago. But it had disappear"


End file.
